The Other Side
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: When Ichigo and Berry fall of a ship and wake up in a mansion, they meet two very handsome men. But when they try to get back home, they were told the land doesn't exist in the world and this was the only island. Something seems suspicious about the two..
1. Chapter 1

Preface

"_Ok, so sing on a count of three. Ready?" Berry and Ichigo went to the front of the pirate ship, where they could see the blue ocean ahead of them, was trying to see Japan every second. But because they were on a pirate ship, they had one song stuck in there heads._

"'_Cause we are the pirates, who don't do anything, we just stay home, and lye around, and if you ask us, to do anything, we'll just tell you… we don't do anything." Berry and Ichigo were big Veggie-Tale fans and loved the movie __Jonah__. The two girls were two halves who made a whole. They had many differences, but also had many similarities. _

"_Look!" Ichigo pointed, far out to the sea. Berry shaded her eyes, and just barely saw the beach of Japan. The two friends waited years for this trip. Saving up –and occasionally spending- there money, and luckily got a good deal with some friendly pirates._

_But to everyone's horror, dark clouds started to cover the sky, and the massive waves started to rock the boat. The brunet, Berry, slipped on the water and fell over-board. To her amazement, the blond, Ichigo, caught Berry's wrist, but was pulled into the ocean with her best friend. The two girls' screams echoed in the darkness, making them swallow salt water, and be pulled apart by the currents. _

_The girls struggled to the surface, but couldn't tell which way was up, and which was down. Ichigo let out the last of her precious air and saw it float down…so she flipped upside down, which is nwo right side up, and began to crawl to the air that will save her life…maybe for a few seconds, but a few seconds to say good-bye to Berry. _

_All of a sudden, a dark cave becomes visible to Ichigo's right, and she looks around for Berry, but can't find her body. Reluctantly, Ichigo paddles for the cave, not seeing a single light, but hoping that there is land._

_Her hand hit something hard and smooth. Guessing it was land; she heaved herself up, and slid over to the wall. Splash. Ichigo's hand hit something wet and thick. She sniffed her fingers. It smelled…metallic? Turning towards the entrance, she saw a faint color. "Oh goddess…" she prayed to her goddess that it wasn't what she thought it was. Swoosh. Torches around her began to light with a brilliant orange, and then she looked down. By her feet, on her hand, and towards the ocean… everything…covered in blood. And not just anyone's blood, her best friends… Ichigo screamed at the top of her raw lungs, and herd footsteps echoing behind her. _

_As fast as a whip, she spun around, and saw the kindness eyes she thought she ever saw. But they weren't directed to her. No, they were looking at her bloodied and dead friend, Berry. It's weird how dreams work. It looked like the eyes were floating, not connected to a body, but somehow, Ichigo knew they where. To the very core of her soul, she knew she would meet this person, and this person would be related to her goddess. But what about her murdered friend? It wasn't her friend that her goddess was trying to show her. No, her friend would be fine. It was the blood that she knew she had to focus on._

_Ssssss. Ichigo focused her attention on the eyes…still gazing at Berry's face, which has changed from horror stricken to at peace. Ssssss. Where was that noise coming from? Ssssss. Behind her! She spun to the direction of the ocean and the sun went out. The torches and her dead friend gone, the floating eyes, long from forgotten because here they were. But they were not kind, or the velvety gray they once were…they were giant snake eyes… eating her up with the yellow glow they cast on her now naked body. Ichigo tried to cover herself, but was shoved forwards, towards the eyes. Towards the blood ocean. To the dark that she hated so much._

"Ahh!" Ichigo and Berry woke up, at the same time, after having the same dream, but for Berry, it was Ichigo who was dead. Ichigo was the one who screamed, and Berry was the one who gasped. They were in Berry's bedroom, probably waking up the whole building.

"Shh…" Berry comforted her friend, "It was just a bad dream." She patted her arm for reassurance of her own.

"God damn that was scary…" Ichigo whipped the sweat from her forehead.

"I know." Berry whispered, trying to make her shaky voice still and comforting. "Now go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You sound like my mom when I was little… but yeah your right. I can't wait to go to Japan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Berry

"That's the sound of the ship's horn!" Ichigo yelled in my ear. We were at the harbor, and running at top speed to catch our cruise ship.

"I know! Pick up the pace!" I yelled back.

"Hey, I'm running at your pace. I can run faster if I want to!"

"Than 'want to' so you can stop the ship!"

"You better catch up!" Ichigo ran ahead of me, dashing around people and was soon out of my sight in a second. _She really was holding back… _I huffed and puffed up the stairs of the ship, dropping my bags and heaved for air. "Looks like you made it! I was just about to go and see if they could hold the ship back for half an hour." She winked at me.

"Very funny." I picked up my bags and noticed she didn't have hers. "Where-"

"There." She pointed to a luggage cart, which held her things. "Let me help you so we can just wheel these over to our room."

The cruise ship was huge. It had two outdoor swimming pools, one inside, fifteen public restrooms, four bars, ten restaurants, six food stands, and over a thousand rooms, as well as a library, which was kind of silly if it ever sunk, and a waterslide that had to run the length of the whole ship. The ship had a lot more in and on it, but most of it was never explored by Ichigo or me.

Japan was just in a day or two, and we were getting our things together. Ichi put on her favorite Navy blue dress that went down to her knees and had black lace in a few places. It curved her body nicely. Mine was a light pink, almost white dress that wrapped my body and made my butt look good. It had white lace at some spots and came up to my knees. I wore light pink flats and white tights. Ichi just had nicely shaven legs and black flats. Opposites, yet the same.

We were standing out in the sun, on the front of the boat by a telescope to see if Japan was near. No luck, even though the cruise said a week and a half. We were supposed to arrive in 23 hours… yet not even a strip of the beach or sign of boats were visible.

"That's really strange… do you think the ship had to take another root or something because of a storm?"

"No, the captain would have notified the passengers… right?" We looked nervously at each other.

And to everyone's horror, just like the dream, dark clouds started to cover the sky, and the massive waves started to rock the boat. I slipped on the water and fell over-board. Ichi caught my wrist, but was pulled into the ocean with me. We screamed as we fell off the high ship, the only lucky thing that happened was we fell off the side, not in front. The ship just missed us as we were tossed around with the waves, clinging to each other for dear life.

We were separated by a current, each yelling for each another. I was pulled under, making my world go in and out of darkness repeatedly, making me confused of what way was up, and which was down. I released some of the air in my mouth. I followed the bubbles, leading me to air. The waves settled a little, but were still high. I looked around for Ichigo, and I noticed the ship was gone. I also saw Ichi struggling to swim over to me. I swam towards her as well, and soon we were clinging to each other again. A wave came over us, and Ichi cried out in pain as she got hit on the head by the telescope, making her black out.

I struggled to hold her weight above the surface of the water, but to no avail. We sunk together, then my head collided with hers, and just like Ichigo, my world went black. And we were pulled by the oceans hands, to the bottom, cold and dark, two things we both hated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ichigo

I woke with a shining white light, white curtains, and white bed. The sun was reflecting off of all the white in the room. I coughed, flinching at the stinging in my throat and the throbbing on the back of my head. "Ow damn it!" I clutched my head and rolled out of bed. My knees were shaky at first, and I swayed, "Ok, stand in second, match your feet with your hips, and you got good balance." I looked around the room.

I felt hands on my shoulders, and as I swung around, I lost my footing and fell to the side, only to be saved by the hands that scared me. "Are you ok?" A boy, probably 15 or 16 years old asked. He had green eyes and black hair that looked like it could shine blue if the sun hit it.

"Ah, oh, um…" His eyes captivated me. They were darker than emeralds, and looked so calming, yet cold. Not cold in an attitude way, but just the color of them, like red is hot and purple is cold.

"Here, sit down." The boy led me to the bed I just staggered out of, and wrapped me up in the comforter. "It gets pretty cold in the morning."

_Morning?_ I cleared my throat, "Where's Berry? She's not dead like in my dream right? Oh goddess I hope not, if she's really in that cave bleeding to death I don't know what I'll-" I started a coughing fit, "I don't know what I'll do…" I winced as I forced the last words out through my teeth.

"Calm down. Your friend is in the next room. You can go see her if you like. Though I'm pretty sure she's still unconscious." He stood up and held out a hand for me to stand. He led me to the other side of the surprisingly large room, where in the corner was a wooden door. I opened it with his nod, and saw Berry on the bed. I dropped the big fluffy blanket on the ground and ran over to her bedside.

"We found you two on the beach. The scene made everyone cry because you two were holding on to each other, like you were about to die, and were hugging in the last seconds of your life." I looked at him, surprised by the way he described the scene.

"Do you like poetry?" I asked, lacing my fingers with Berry's.

He smiled at me, "I do. It's a great pastime."

_Ok, this guy is seriously fancy. But I like his tux…_ "I like playing with music. Hey, what's your-"

The door on my side opened that led to a hall-way. "I herd you were up." Another boy with dark gray eyes and silver hair walked in. I tensed. _Where-? _"How are you feeling?" He knelt down next to me and smiled. But it didn't reach his eyes, although you could tell he knew it didn't because he gentled them even more to match his smile.

"Um, fine… were there any other survivors?"

He looked confused for a minute, "Other survivors? What happened?"

"Well…" I skimmed my mind, trying to remember what happened. I looked at Berry's peaceful face and turned back to the two boys who were looking at me. "Berry and I were going to Japan for vacation on a cruise ship, and a big storm ripped through the sky so suddenly, we weren't prepared and Berry slipped on the water, making us fall over-board. I tried to save her, but the awkward way I was hanging over the railing and Berry's weight and all the rocking of the ship made me fall with her.

The green-eyed boy sat on the floor with the gray-eyed boy and me. "Then… when we hit the water, I thought of the dream I- oh sorry that's not important." I waved it off with my hand. "Then when we hit the water, I was hit on the head by something very hard and…oh… It might have been the telescope," I laughed at how weird it sounded, and coughed some more. "And I blacked out." I looked at Berry. "I don't know what happened though with her. She may have blacked out from drowning…"

"But if she passed out from loss of air, she would be dead already, and or have water in her lungs." I nodded at what the gray-eyed boy said. I was no doctor but what he said made sense.

"The only question was how we got to this place unharmed, besides what happed when we were conscious." I said aloud, but mostly to myself.

"Perhaps your goddess is looking after you." The green-eyed boy said.

"How did you know I have a Goddess instead of a God?" I looked at him.

He stood up and headed to the hall-way door. When he turned to me, he smiled and said, "When you were thinking about your friend you said 'oh goddess' so I just assumed… well I'll go get the doctor to check up on you." The green-eyed boy smiled, turned, and left the room before I could ask his name.

The gray-eyed boy stood as well, and I grabbed his hand with my free one before he could leave. "I have a lot of questions to ask. Do you mind answering them when Berry wakes up?"

He looked into my eyes for a moment and said, "Sure. When she wakes up, walk down the hall-way taking a left. My room is two doors down, right after the garden room, which is on the other side of this wall." He pointed to the wall Berry's bed was touching, which is the far wall from my room.

"Thanks." I said, nodded, and turned back to Berry. After a moment of silence, I turned around again, thinking he didn't leave, but no one besides Berry and I was in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Berry

When I woke up, my forehead was pulsing, and my throat ached for an ice cube. I tried to open my eyes, but they were crusted shut, so I lifted my hands, and forced them open, feeling a few eye lashes pop out at the same time.

I noticed my right hand was cold, so I looked over. Ichigo was kneeling next to my bed, but she fell asleep waiting for me to wake up. At least we were ok, and had somewhere to be.

_We're in a house! _I sat up, ignoring the dizzy rush I had. I looked around the room, which was surprisingly large, about twice the size of a normal room. Everything was white. The bed, our pajamas, the curtains, which now covered the window of a dark sky, was all white. Even the walls and the fuzzy rug, which covered a third of the wooden floor, were white. The dark brown floors made your eyes drift, standing out in the snow storm of white.

I shook Ichigo awake, and when she saw I was awake, she smiled, and hugged me, "I can't believe we're alive!" Ichi looked me in the eye and said, "There are some seriously hot guys here. We have to find someone, take a bath, and try to get the red out of our eyes, as well as get some nice clothes. Some women or girl has to be here because who would've changed us?" We both blushed at the thought of guys changing us while unconscious…

"Are you ok?" I said for the first time, making my throat ache in pain and me flinch. Ichi handed me a cup of water that was on a nightstand next to my bed.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I gulped it down, dehydrated from the ocean.

We did smell bad. I scrunched my nose in disgust. "I have a big headache, and you're right, we do need a bath."

"Totally." She held out a hand for me to take. I wobbled a bit, but Ichi caught me. "The hall is over here. Maybe someone will pass us and tell us where we can get some clothes and find a bath." We stepped out into the candle lit hallway, which had no windows. We looked at each other, as if to say _ok…now what?_ "Well, I know who to talk to…I think. He's one of the guys who found us. I warn you, his eyes make you all spacey and speechless." We took a left and walked passed a fairly large door. I took a quick peek at it, and continued Ichi to lead me to the next door, which we stopped in front, and knocked lightly.

"Come in." said a male voice. The door creaked open with hesitation. "It's alright. Please, come in." he said a little softly. The door opened fully, and a very dark room with candles scattered all around the room appeared before us.

Ichi squeezed my hand, and said to the darkness, "Um, can you please tell us where the bathroom is?" she sounded a little scared, and I squeezed her hand back to comfort her.

"Of course. Turn around directly behind you will be another door. There is a staircase in that room and it leads upstairs. You'll end up in a giant garden, so be careful not to get lost. Walk strait down, and you'll find a wall. Follow it right, and you'll find another door. Take a left, and the next door on the same wall will be the bathrooms." We looked at each other, hesitated, and nodded. "There are some clothes in the cabinet inside, next to the door for you two. Do you think you can make it?" The male asked.

"Yes, thank you." Ichi and I said at the same time. We laughed, and closed the door. We followed his directions, and turned around. Once we entered the room, we both brought in a breath, amazed at the sight. It was like an art gallery, full of paintings and sculptures, and a few things that looked like old instruments. "Wow…" we both said again.

"C-come on…" Ichi pulled on my sleeve. "We smell. We'll look after once we're clean." She led me to the stairs that looked like they didn't belong in the room. They were part of the wall, and then curved over our heads, and had a door under them, probably a closet. We went up the stairs, and were once again astonished by the sight. It was nighttime, and the starry sky lit up the plants. It was like a green house, full of tropical plants, but ones you could find in Florida. There were some benches and chairs scattered around, and a few bookcases as well. We went strait forward, and hit a wall about 30 feet later, went to the right, and hit another wall a good 20 feet later. We opened the door, scattered down the hall a good 5 feet and came upon another door.

Once opened, we inhaled the steamy scent of a hot bath and locked the door. We helped unbutton the back of our old fashioned nightgowns, slipped into the bath, and washed each others hair and back.

"It feels nice to be in fresh, clean, hot water." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, hey do you know who filled up this bath?" Ichi asked.

"Really? Really, why would you ask that?" I dunked my head back and rinsed my hair half heartedly. "Unless I woke up and don't remember it, than no, sorry I don't know."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Weird… who knew we were up? And if they knew I was up, it would have been a few hours until you woke up."

"Yeah. Oh well. Let's just refill it then when we're done," I offered.

We scrubbed each others backs and washed each others hair with a shampoo that smelled like roses and the conditioner as well. We spent the next half hour trying to think of what happened.

"Ok. Now… he said the clothes were in the cabinet next to the door right?" Ichi fanned the air around her. There was so much steam you couldn't see more than a few feet in front of you. I herd her feet pat against the tile floor as she went towards the door we entered through. "Found it! Now…how do you open this thing?" I herd her mumble to herself. "Aha!" she declared.


End file.
